Two Weeks of Torture
by A.Eelif
Summary: Toki is tired of Skwisgaar bossing him around and Skwisgaar is tired of Toki whining about it. The two guitarists of Dethklok make a bet with each other that lasts two weeks. Find out what the bet entails and what happens when these rivals endure two weeks of torture. Skwis/Toki slash


I do not own Metalocalypse or Dethklok nor do I own the charcters or the settings.

* * *

This is my second Skwis/Toki fic. This one isn't sad like the other one. Please, let me know what you think, but don't be mean. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I don't appreciate flames. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I cannot write Pickles' accent or Murderface's lisp so just add those in your mind.

* * *

The usual sounds of band practice can be heard through the walls of Mordhaus. Another common sound, is the silence heard when Skwisgaar stops playing to insult, ridicule, or belittle Toki's guitar playing, "No, Toki! Dats sounded dildos agains! Justs lets me play its, he obviously can'ts do its."

The Norwegian frowns at the degrading words, "Yes, I cans! Ifs yous would stops interrupting me thens maybes I coulds!"

"Thens whys don't yous do its right?! If yous woulds do its rights I wouldn't haves to interrupts!"

Before Toki can respond with a comeback, Nathan stops the argument, "Guys, stop! You need to practice some more, Toki."

The blond lets out a derisive snort, "Ands whats goods would dats do? He's justs goings to practice it wrongs."

"Leaves me alone, Skwisgaar!" He balls his hands into angry fists, "Yous don'ts know everythings!"

Pickles and Murderface let out loud sighs of annoyance as Skwisgaar yells back at the rhythm guitarist, "Buts, yous doing its wrongs!"

Toki throws his guitar on the floor and blinks away a few tears, "Thens I'll justs goes! It's obvious dat no ones wants me here!"

Toki storms out of the room and the others look at Skwisgaar with aggravation obvious on their faces. Pickles is the first one to speak, "You did it again, dude."

Murderface lets out an equally annoyed sigh, "Now, we're never gonna learn this song all the way through."

"So nows it's my faults we can'ts play da song?!" He glares at the remaining three Dethklok members awaiting their answer.

Nathan returns the Swede's glare as he replies, "Well…yeah." Pickles and Murderface nod their agreement with Nathan.

"Fucks yous!" Skwisgaar storms out of the room as well leaving the remaining members without either guitarist.

The raven haired lead singer lets out a defeated sigh as he turns to Pickles and Murderface, "I guess band practice is over."

After leaving the practice room, Toki walks furiously to his room and slams the door. He sits down on his bed and crosses his arms angrily over his chest, "Stupids Skwisgaar, he's always thinks he's so greats. I bets he don't knows nothings about anythings else buts guitars." The brunet reaches over and grabs Deddy and snuggles the devil-tailed bear against his chest, "I don'ts know hows to makes him satisfied." Deddy only stares at him with black, stitched on eyes. Toki lets out a frustrated sigh and falls asleep with Deddy still in his arms.

When he wakes up he hears a very familiar sound. Skwisgaar's room is right beside his room and he always finds himself being awakened with the sounds of moaning and groaning and the occasional ecstatic scream. The rhythm guitarist covers his ears with his hands and looks at the clock, "Ugh! It's four a.m. Don'ts he nevers takes a breaks?!"

Toki eventually stops hearing the bed squeak and doesn't hear anymore sexual sounds. He breathes a sigh of relief, "Finallys!" He removes his hands from his ears and frowns, "I don'ts know whats he sees ins dem sluts. He coulds have anyones…whys he choose thems?" Toki closes his eyes already knowing the answer to his question and goes back to sleep.

The next day, Toki wakes up later than usual due to his waking at four in the morning. He gets out of bed, showers, and quickly dresses before walking to Skwisgaar's room. He notices that the lights are still off from the lack of light shining from under the door crack. He opens the door slowly and walks into the room quietly. He notices that whoever had been Skwisgaar's partner last night was now gone, but the Swede is still sleeping naked in his huge, fur-covered bed. Toki averts his gaze as he covers his nude band mate with the white fur comforter, "Skwisgaar? Wakes up!"

He shakes Skwisgaar's pale shoulder and finally the blond opens his eyes, "Whats yous doings in heres and why ams you waking me up?"

"To shows yous how it feels." He crosses his arms in an annoyed manner.

The lead guitarist's blue eyes show his confusion at Toki's words, "Huh?"

"Yous wakes me ups every nights withs all yous fuckings!"

Skwisgaar sits up and gives Toki a smirk, "Ams you jealous, Toki?"

"Of whats?" His brown eyebrows raise in bewilderment.

"Ofs alls the womens I gets." His smirk only gets worse as Toki frowns.

"No, I could gets justs as many womens as yous if I wanted tos."

The blond lets out a nasty snigger, "Keeps telling youself dats."

Anger shows on the Norwegian's face at Skwisgaar's confident words, "Well, ats least I don'ts need to haves someone constantly on my dick to bes happy."

"Is dats what yous thinks?" He clenches the fur comforter between his fingers as he sees the gloating smile on Toki's face.

The younger man nods, "Ja, dat's whats I thinks. I thinks yous fucks ands play guitar alls da times so yous don't haves to thinks abouts yous low self-esteem." Before Skwisgaar can shoot a retort at him, Toki continues talking, "I bets yous can't even goes two weeks withouts having sex."

"Oh, is dats so?" Toki nods, "I'll takes dat bet, buts I thinks dat yous can'ts goes two weeks withouts eating sweets."

A confident expression makes its way to Toki's young face, "Okays, yous gots a bet. Dat means for two weeks yous can'ts fucks women, men, haves oral sex, or jack off."

"Ands, for two weeks yous can'ts eat candy, cookies, cake, ice cream, or popsicles." He smiles thinking the brunet will back down from the bet once he heard the list of his 'don'ts' for the two weeks.

"Fine!"

The smile falls from the blond's features at Toki's agreeing so easily, but he doesn't let it bother him, "Fine! Whats do I gets ifs I wins da bet?"

Toki thinks for a moment and finally speaks, "Yous can insult, belittle, and tell mes my guitar playing ams dildos every days and I can'ts say nothings. Ifs I wins then I cans play the guitar any way I wants ands yous can'ts tell me hows to do its or insult me ats all."

The two guitarists think over the stipulations of the bet before the blond speaks, "Okays, we haves to shakes on it."

Toki extends his hand and they shake on the bet as soon as Skwisgaar's hand clasps his own, "Greats, two weeks from now ons Thursday ats…" He looks at the clock, "One p.m. yous can fucks whosevers yous wants…ifs yous makes it dats long."

Skwisgaar releases Toki's hand and he smiles, "I thinks I can makes it longer withouts sex than yous cans withouts sweets."

"We'll see." He turns and leaves Skwisgaar's bedroom with a wide grin spread across his face.

A couple of days later, Dethklok is sitting at the dining table eating lunch. Toki is half asleep and Skwisgaar has a grouchy expression on his face. The other three band members are staring at them in confusion. Pickles is the first to break the awkward silence of the dining table, "Hey, Skwisgaar, can you pass the salt?"

The Swede lets out an annoyed growl, "Whys don'ts yous fuckings gets its youself?!'

"Because, it's right beside you." The redhead shoots the grouchy blond a hateful glare, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Nathan swallows the food he'd been chewing on and joins the conversation, "Yeah, you have been a major asshole these last few days."

Murderface glances across the table to notice a snoozing Toki, "And, Toki's asleep."

The percussionist follows Murderface's gaze to see that the brunet is indeed asleep, "Dude, why the fuck is Toki asleep?"

Murderface punches Toki on the arm waking the napping Norwegian, "Ow! What's goings on?"

"We're fuckin' eatin' lunch." The redhead waves his hand across the table to emphasize his point, "Where are you?"

"Um, I justs don'ts haves…" Toki yawns before finishing his sentence, "I don'ts haves no energies."

Nathan lets out a grunt from all the commotion while he's trying to eat, "You two are acting very strange."

Murderface nods, "They always act strange."

The singer shakes his head at the bass player's words, "Yeah, but stranger."

Skwisgaar stands up and pushes his chair under, "I thinks I needs to gets drunk. I justs can'ts take this conversations no mores." He leaves the dining room just as dessert is served and he hears the distant, but loud cry of despair coming from Toki.

That night, Skwisgaar is lying in bed, when he hears something slide underneath the bedroom door. He gets out of bed and picks up the flat package. He turns the package over in his hands a couple of times to examine it and finally notices a note taped to the simple brown wrapping paper. He pulls the note off to read it and immediately recognizes Toki's handwriting,

**Skwisgaar, **

** It's beens very quiets ins yous bedroom tonights. I thoughts dats maybes dis would breaks the silence.**

** Bests,**

** Toki**

Skwisgaar rips the note in two and tears open the paper covering the package to examine its contents. The package contains an ordinary looking DVD making Skwisgaar shrug as he carries it to the DVD player. He inserts the DVD, sits on the bed, and presses play. When the DVD starts, he sees a man tied naked to a bed with a blindfold over his eyes. The next person to walk into the bedroom is a woman with huge breasts, naked all except for a pair of stiletto heels and a whip in her hand. Skwisgaar's eyes widen as the DVD continues and when the DVD ends, he turns the TV off and looks down at his lap which makes him frown, "Whys am I turned ons bys this?"

He groans when he realizes that if he does something about his erection, he would void the bet which is exactly what Toki wanted him to do. He falls back onto the bed and closes his eyes. He tries to ignore the throbbing in his pants, but he finally gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. He strips out of his clothes, steps into the shower, and turns the cold water on full blast, "Stupids dildos Toki! I nevers knew he was so…craftys."

The next morning, Toki opens his eyes and stretches as he sits up. He quickly turns his head as he notices a brown box, just big enough to fit underneath the bedroom door, lying invitingly on the floor. He gets out of bed and walks toward the rectangular package. He knows what is in the box the moment he picks it up. He closes his eyes as he lifts the top off the box. He gasps when he opens his eyes and gazes at all the delicious chocolate he knew would be in the box. He inhales the scent of the chocolate, but suddenly throws it on the floor, "This is whats he wants me to do. I can'ts let hims win."

Toki looks at the discarded chocolate and picks it up from the floor, "This is goings back to hims." Toki opens the door and walks out of his bedroom. Just as he leaves the room, he smacks right into someone, "Ow!" When he finally regains his balance, he sees that Swksigaar is the person he bumped into, "What's yous doing here?"

Skwisgaar holds the DVD out in front of him by one corner as if he can't bear to touch it, "Returnings…dis."

Toki takes the DVD from him with a frown, "Yous must nots have liked its."

"Wheres did yous even gets somethings like dats?" He gives the brunet a disgusted look.

Toki shrugs indifferently, "I don't remembers, but it's justs an ordinarys pornographys."

The Swede just stares at him in shock, "Dats was no ordinarys porno. There was S and M, bondage, blinds folds, chokings, and sodomy."

"Hmm, well, I guess dat's just whats I like. Apparentlys, yous too sensitives to watch its."

Skwisgaar crosses his arms over his chest, "Nice tries, but I'ms still ins the game."

"So ams I." He hands the box of chocolates to Skwisgaar, "I'ms nots as weak ands innocents as yous thinks." The young guitarist smiles and walks away down the hall. Skwisgaar frowns and eats a few of the chocolates as he watches Toki walk away.

At breakfast, Dethklok are sitting in the dining room eating a sleepy, quiet breakfast. The only unusual thing about breakfast, and everyone noticed, was the fact that Toki was picking all the chocolate chips out of his chocolate chip pancakes. When the brunet is certain all the chocolate chips are out of his meal, he nods his head proudly. He suddenly realizes that everyone is looking at him.

The redhead opens his mouth first to question the odd behavior, "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

"I justs didn'ts want anys chocolate…dat's all." His cheeks turn light pink at everyone's unwanted attention on him. Nathan and Murderface give each other shocked looks at Toki not wanting chocolate, "What? I'ms justs nots in da moods for chocolate."

Nathan addresses the rhythm guitarist next, "But, you're always in the mood for chocolate."

Toki frowns as he notices Skwisgaar's smirk, "Well, I'ms not todays, okay!"

The Norwegian reaches for the syrup, but quickly bypasses it and grabs the butter instead making Murderface give him a strange look, "Are you on a fuckin' diet or something?"

"No, I justs…" Toki shakes his head in defeat, "Don'ts worries abouts it." The rest of the breakfast is met with silence and staring.

That night, Skwisgaar is lying in bed tossing and turning unable to sleep. He then hears what he thinks sounds like a moan. He sits up in bed and presses his ear to the wall and discovers that what he heard was indeed a woman moaning softly. His features twist into a look of surprise because the moaning is coming from Toki's bedroom and Toki never had women in his bedroom or at least not that Skwisgaar knew about. He continues listening through the wall as the bed in Toki's room begins to squeak. He hears both participants groaning and finally just lies back down on his bed as he lets out a frustrated sigh, "I can'ts believe hims. He woulds nevers have sex ifs I coulds have its. He's doings it to makes me jealous." The noise from next door gets progressively louder and Skwisgaar hears something he never expected to hear.

The next day, Toki is in his bedroom working on one of his model airplanes when Skwisgaar bursts in making the brunet drop the wing he was trying to attach. He looks angrily up at Skwisgaar, "Cans I helps yous?"

"I can'ts believes yous!" He points an accusing finger at the confused Norwegian.

Toki's brown eyebrows scrunch together in puzzlement, "What's am yous talkings bouts?"

"Yous knows exactly whats I'm talkings bout."

Toki puts the airplane gently down on the table and looks even more confused than before at the furious blond, "No, I don'ts. I haven'ts even seen yous since lunch yesterdays."

Skwisgaar shakes his head in disagreement as he continues to try and get Toki to understand what he's talking about, "Last night…yous knows what yous did."

The rhythm guitarist's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as he finally realizes what the Swede is talking about, "Ands…ams I nots allowed to have sex? I'ms grown ins case yous didn'ts realize dats."

"Buts, yous hads sex lasts night to spite me." He crosses his thin arms over his chest as he glares at Toki, "Yous dids it ons purpose because yous knew I couldn't."

Toki lets out a snorting kind of laugh, "It's not always abouts yous, Skwisgaar. I cans have sex anytimes I want. Ins fact, I haves sex ats least three times a weeks, buts because I'ms more considerate thans yous my dates don'ts scream ands moan ats the tops of theys lungs. The only reasons we was louds last nights was because yous said I couldn't gets as many womens as yous ands I wanted to lets you knows dats I could."

He takes in a deep breath and picks the airplane back up before he speaks again, "I'ms nots as insecure as yous…I don'ts need everyones to knows abouts my sexual conquests."

Skwisgaar watches Toki glue the wings onto the airplane as he thinks of how to word his next question, "Is its true?"

"Is whats true?" He looks back up at Skwisgaar again with the perplexed expression resting there again.

The blond swallows loudly and continues, "Whats dat lady tolds yous last nights?"

"I don'ts remembers what she saids…she saids a lots of things." He smiles wickedly at his fellow guitarist, "Faster, harder, more, y…"

"Okays, stops!" He holds his hands out in front of him gesturing for the brunet to stop talking, "Dat's nots whats I'ms talkings bouts."

Toki shrugs, "Thens I guess yous going to have to tells me."

Skwisgaar's cheeks turn bright red as he actually thinks about what the woman from last night said to the young brunet, "Well, um…yous haves to remember."

"Well, I don'ts."

The blond guitarist takes in a deep, nervous breath, "She saids dat yous was…yous know what…just forgets it."

He turns to walk out the door when Toki stops him, "Was she talkings about mys…package?"

Skwisgaar stops walking and turns around to face the younger man and nods, "Yous knew exactlies whats I was talkings bout!"

"Ofs course I dids." He smiles widely at the embarrassed look on the Swede's face, "I justs wanted to hears yous say its." The blond frowns as Toki continues talking, "Ands, now yous wants to know ifs it's actually huge or if she was justs stroking my ego?" The frown remains plastered to Skwisgaar's face, but he nods nonetheless, "Well, firsts of all I haves to know whats you considers huge because I don't exactly goes around looking ats other guys dicks ands second, whys do yous wants to know? Ams yous afraid dat I'ms betters than yous ins some areas?"

"No, I justs…I was justs…wonderings." His cheeks turn a deeper shade of red at Toki's smirking expression as he thinks for a minute about how to answer Toki's first question, "Dats guy on the porno DVD…he was pretties big. Ams you bigger thans him?"

The brunet shows this fellow guitarist a wide smile, "Of course, buts I'ms not goings to tells yous how much biggers"

Skwisgaar's eyes widen, but Toki doesn't notice, "Yous lyings."

"Okays." Toki shrugs, "Believes what yous wants." Skwisgaar frowns and leaves the room.

As the week continues, the two guitarists constantly retaliate with women, double dessert, sex, and going out to get ice cream with the rest of the band. Finally, week two arrives and both of them are exhausted from trying to get the other one to break. One day, Skwisgaar walks into Toki's bedroom with only a towel on and a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand. The brunet is laying on his bed texting someone from his Deth-phone. He looks up at Skwisgaar with a curious expression on his face, "What ams you doings in heres?"

"I was abouts to gets in the hot tub ands I was comings to invites yous." He shakes the syrup bottle around as if tempting the Norwegian.

Toki frowns as he looks back down at his phone trying to ignore the blond man, "Yous didn't comes in heres to invites me."

"Whys else woulds I comes in heres?" He squeezes some of the chocolate syrup into his mouth and Toki clenches his fists tightly.

He looks back up at Skwisgaar with an irritated look on his face, "Yous cames ins to drink dat chocolate syrup in fronts ofs me."

"Dat's justs ridiculous dat yous would thinks dat." He takes the top off the chocolate syrup and pours the sticky liquid down his throat.

Toki grits his teeth and tries not to think about how wonderful just one drop of that chocolate syrup would taste. Skwisgaar continues to gulp down the chocolate syrup as Toki watches, but when a few drops dribble down the Swede's chin, Toki jumps off the bed and tackles Skwisgaar to the floor making him spill chocolate syrup all over his bare chest as well as making the towel fall.

"Toki, what's you…" Before Skwisgaar can finish his sentence, Toki captures his lips and licks the chocolate syrup from them and his chin. To Toki's surprise, Skwisgaar doesn't push him away, but grabs Toki's face and kisses him back.

The younger guitarist finally pulls away from Skwisgaar's mouth, but he continues to devour the chocolate syrup by licking it off Skwisgaar's chest. The lead guitarist closes his blue eyes trying to figure out what just happened and why it feels so good. Toki drags his tongue down Skwisgaar's chest to his abs and the blond feels himself harden with each lick of Toki's warm, wet tongue on his skin. The brunet apparently notices the flaccid cock becoming harder and suddenly lifts himself up to look at Skwisgaar with an embarrassed look on his extremely red face, "I-I'ms sorry! I justs…the chocolate…and…and…"

"Toki, shh." He places a thin, pale finger over Toki's lips to silence him, "Stops talkings ands go lowers."

A very shocked look appears on Toki's face and Skwisgaar pours the rest of the chocolate syrup all over his very erect cock, "B-but…"

Skwisgaar smiles at the appalled look on the young man's face, "Dat is the only chocolate left ins da wholes house. Me and Murderface saws to dat. So ifs yous want it thens dat's the only place to gets it ands ifs yous do wants it thens yous better hurrys before I change mys mind."

Toki gulps, takes a deep breath, and lowers his head back down to the chocolate covered cock. He gives the head of Skwisgaar's erection a tentative lick tasting the sweet substance mixed with the taste of the Swede's flesh. Skwisgaar lets out a satisfied sound from being touched for the first time in two weeks. Toki travels down the length of Skwisgaar's cock with his tongue making the blond moan loudly, "Don'ts…(moan) stops, Toki!"

After hearing Skwisgaar's words, Toki wraps his lips around the Swede's engorged cock and begins bobbing his head up and down his length, caressing the sensitive skin with his soft lips. Skwisgaar buries his long fingers in the dark locks belonging to the Norwegian, "Yes! More!" Toki continues his pleasure assault on Skwisgaar's dribbling cock and feels the blond's hips buck up into his mouth as he hears the older man moan something other than 'more', "Stops…Toki, stops!"

Toki removes his mouth from Skwisgaar's damp cock and gives him a look of confusion, "Why? I thoughts yous liked its."

"I do, buts I don't wants to cum ons yous." A sly smile erupts on his face, "I wants to cum insides yous."

"W-whats?" Skwisgaar sits up and begins unbuckling Toki's belt, "B-but…I-I'm nots so sure abouts dis."

While Toki continues pleading, Skwisgaar removes the rhythm guitarist's boots and pants and cups the brunet's growing erection through his underwear making the young Norwegian's breath catch in his throat. The blond removes his hand and forcefully pulls the underwear down and lets out a surprised gasp when he sees for himself that Toki had been telling the truth, "Oh, my…Toki, hows do yous keeps those womens from screaming loud withs dat thing?"

Toki's cheeks turn a deep shade of red at Skwisgaar's comment, "I justs shuts dem ups." He grabs Skwisgaar's face and crushes his lips against the blond's. Skwisgaar feels Toki's tongue enter his mouth and allows his own tongue to join Toki's. When the kiss ends, the Swede lays Toki down gently on his back, but the younger man quickly clamps his legs together, "Ams yous sure abouts dis? This sounds very painfuls to me."

"I'll be gentles, Toki." He places both of his large hands on the inside crease of each of Toki's thighs and pulls his les apart. He slicks up his fingers with his own tongue and when he deems his fingers wet enough, he slips his index finger inside the tight hole of the younger guitarist.

Toki lets out an uncomfortable sound, but doesn't stop the blond from pushing his long digit in all the way and slowly pulling it back out. After several seconds of the in and out motion of his finger with no complaint from the Norwegian, he adds a second finger to the extremely snug opening. As the two fingers move in and out and stretch the resistant muscles, Toki lets out a groan of pain, but once again he doesn't say anything to stop what's happening. Skwisgaar only adds a third finger when Toki begins pushing down on his fingers and the sight of the brunet's erection is bright red and dripping copious amounts of fluid.

Toki's eyes are still tightly shut until he feels the blond's fingers brush against something deep inside him making him cry out and flash his eyes open, "Ah! Dat feels…(moan) so greats!"

"Ams yous readys, Toki?" The Swede hoped he said yes considering how badly his cock ached needing to be inside the tight heat of the younger guitarist.

Toki nods his consent to Skwisgaar's question, "Please, I-I wants it."

Skwisgaar removes his fingers making the brunet whine at the feeling of being empty again. He spits in his hand and hurriedly slicks his cock before guiding the head into Toki's twitching opening. He feels the heated walls of the rhythm guitarist's ass pulse around him at the new intrusion pushing into him, "Relax, Toki. I…(gasp) I can't gets in no furthers."

Toki nods and lets out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding as he tries to relax his muscles allowing the blond's length to breach the ring of muscles and sink all the way to the hilt inside of him. Toki lets out a groan of pain at being stretched in such an intimate way, "I-it hurts…justs gives me…a minutes."

As much as Skwisgaar wants to pound the Norwegian into the bedroom floor, he bites his bottom lip and waits impatiently for Toki to be ready. After several seconds of Toki wincing and breathing deeply, the brunet finally nods and Skwisgaar pulls his hips back and quickly snaps them forward again. The two of them let out sounds, but the blond is the only one who sounds as if he's having a good time. Toki doesn't tell the Swede to stop and Skwisgaar continues thrusting into him, "Mmm, T-Toki…(moan) yous feels…so goods!"

Toki grips the carpet just wishing this experience would begin to feel better and begins pushing against Skwisgaar's thrusts when the blond slams into that wonderful spot inside him again and the brunet lets out a cry of bliss, "There! Please…(gasp) mores!"

Skwisgaar continues pounding into his sweet spot and Toki wraps his legs around the Swede's waist trying to bring him closer to have him hit that spot with more force, "It isn't…enoughs, Skwisgaar! H-harder…(groan) fuck me harders!"

The blond guitarist doesn't argue as he picks up speed and thrusts into the scorching hole with more force, "F-fucks, Toki…(sigh) I'ms…so close!"

"More! D-don'ts stop!" Their breathing becomes shallow as they move together at a frantic pace and their skin dampens with sweat. The younger guitarist lets out several small whimpers as he feels his release building. Just when he thinks this feeling can't get any better, Skwisgaar grabs his leaking erection and begins pumping vigorously as he continues pounding into his fluttering hole.

Skwisgaar lets out a string of expletives as he feels his orgasm edging closer, "I…ah!...I'ms cumming!"

Skwisgaar explodes a hot stream of cum into the younger man with a yell making Toki cum over the blond's hand and onto their chests. The feeling of Toki's slick walls convulsing around him drains him of all his fluids until he can't possibly cum anymore.

The two of them lay together on the floor trying to even their heavy breathing. The Swede pulls out and falls down beside Toki. The brunet turns his head to look at Skwisgaar and twin looks of realization play across their faces. Toki clamps his legs together and they both blush as Skwisgaar breaks the awkward silence, "Dids we justs…"

"Haves sex?" He nods shamefully, "Yes, we dids." Skwisgaar's face turns hot pink and Toki lets out a nervous breath, "Ands, dids I justs…"

"Suck chocolate syrup offs my cock?" He nods at Toki's question, "Yes, you dids."

They both sit looking embarrassed for a moment and Toki is the next to speak, "Um, was its goods for yous?"

Skwisgaar thinks about the question for a moment as he contemplates his answer, "…Ja, was its goods for yous too?"

"…Ja."

The blond sits up and pushes his sweat dampened hair away from his face, "We will nevers speak ofs dis agains."

Toki nods in agreement, "Nevers ands to no ones."

Skwisgaar then begins to smile and looks Toki in the eyes again, "Buts, we will do its agains…rights?"

Toki returns the smile, "Ofs course, buts it's goings to makes yous sick when you hears how close we came to makings it two weeks." He gives the Norwegian a curious look and gestures for him to elaborate, "Justs looks at the clock. We only hads an hour lefts ands yous would haves won ifs you hadn't haves asked me to goes lower."

"Do you know hows many cold showers I tooks dis weeks." He lets out an exhausted chuckle, "Ins my opinion, I thinks we boths won."

Toki smiles again, but his smile soon changes to a look of concern, "Does dis makes us freaks?"

"No, freaks use whips and tie each others up ands use blindfolds."

"Oh, cans we do dat next times?"

Skwisgaar laughs at Toki's request and nods, "Ands, next times, I wants to know exactly whys dat woman was screaming ins yous room dat night."

The End.

Started: 11/23/2012

Finished: 11/26/2012

Original: 3/10/2010 to 3/25/2010

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and as always, love ya!


End file.
